


REIGN ▷ STEVE ROGERS

by verticulars



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verticulars/pseuds/verticulars
Summary: ❝ My reign has just begun. ❞AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRONCOPYRIGHT © SOFTLACE14 2018





	1. 00. COPYRIGHT

❝  _My reign has just begun_. ❞

**COPYRIGHT  © SOFTLACE14 2018**

   _All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission requests, write to the publisher._

**DISCLAIMER**  
This will have sexual themes and death, read at your own risk.


	2. 00. CAST + PLAYLIST

**CAST**  
| EMILIA CLARKE  _as_  LIAYAE URGHAL |  
| MOTHER OF DRAGONS |

| CHRIS EVAN  _as_  STEVE ROGERS |  
| CAPTAIN AMERICA |

| AGE OF ULTRON CAST  _as_  THEMSELVES |  
| THE AVENGERS |

  
**PLAYLIST**  
 **|** REIGN by RAMIN DJAWAI | ( MAIN THEME )

| KHALEESI by RAMIN DJAWADI | JE TE PARDONNE by MAÎTRE GIMS | CARRY ON WAYWARD SON by KANSAS | HIGHWAY TO HELL by AC/DC | LOVE IN THE EYES by RAMIN DJAWADI | SCOTLAND by THE LUMINEERS | EVERYBODY KNOWS by SIGRID | EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD by LORDE | YELLOW FLICKER BEAT by LORDE | GLORY AND GORE by LORDE

|  **"** When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When my womb quickens again, and I bear a living child. Then you will return, my sun-and-stars, and not before. **"** |


	3. 00. PROLOGUE

**_PROLOGUE;_ **

_**LIAYAE** rested her forehead against Steve's, breaths mingling on their lips, and their hands running over the other's body. Chests were pressed together as Liayae touched a kiss on Steve's lips. "Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, until the rivers run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When my womb quickens again, and I bear a living child. Then I will return, my sun-and-stars, and not before."_ 

This was her promise to him before she went back to her world. 

It was three years ago, after the Battle of New York. She had told him to move on with another girl, to make her his best girl and worship her as he did to her. 

He still hadn't found a girl that interested him in any matter. They were all either too boring, too uptight, or had no manners while they went on a date. One girl even had the nerve to call someone in order to tell them what Steve had said to her. All he said was that he loved what she did to her hair ― she had plaited it against her skull and down her back  ― and she had to make it sound as if he had proposed to her. 

None of them had met up with the standards Liayae had placed; witty, charming, caring, compassionate, strategic, and feisty. These things made her uniquely her, and no one was able to compete. If they did, they will all lose. 

Until his eyes wandered over to Diana. 

She was just like Liayae, in all ways except one; Liayae showed off in order to make sure everyone knew she sat at the top, but she did it with moderation. 

_"I only do it Steve is because no one can call you '_ Little Princess'  _or_  'Honey' _when you're sitting on a throne,"_ she explained. She seethed the words _'Little Princess'_ and  _'Honey'_  as if they were poison in her mouth.  

_"And remember, my reign has just begun."_


	4. 01. NOT WORTHY

**_CHAPTER ONE;_ **

**NATASHA** poured a scarlet drink into a martini glass, filling in as a bartender in one of Tony's infamous parties as men and woman of all ages sat around and talked, all wearing their jewels and dresses. Jazz music played in the background. Bruce walked towards the bar, Natasha giving him a glance, and returning to wiping the edge of the glass with a cloth. "How'd a nice girl like you wind up working at a dump like this?" Bruce's flirting almost made her swell up with joy, though she never showed it.

"Fella done me wrong," she answers with a slight 40's air.

"You got a lousy taste in men, kid," Bruce replies, leaning on his elbow. Natasha places a cherry inside one of the glasses and slides it over to him. It was a deep candy-red, like the color of fresh blood or the red ink of a pen. "He's not so bad. But he has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters," she says. "And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win. "

"Sounds amazing," Bruce lifts the glass to his lips, taking a sip of the tart liquid.

"He's also a huge dork. Chicks dig that," Natasha continues. "So what do you think? Should I fight this, or run with it?"

"Run with it, right? Or did he... Was he... What did he do that was so wrong to you?"

"Not a damn thing," Natasha smiles. "But never say never." She turns her back to him, walking away as Steve steps closer to the scientist. He leans on his elbow, blue dress shirt straining to keep his magnificent muscles inside it.

"It's nice," Steve startles the man.

"What is?"

"You and Romanoff," Steve answers like it's the simplest thing in the book.

"No... We haven't... That wasn't... What about what you and Liayae had? You two would always agree on anything and everything. She really loved you, and that's more than what Natasha and I have, Steve."

"It's alright, no one's breaking any bylaws. It's just she's not the most open person in the world," Steve responds. "But with you, she seems very relaxed."

"No. Natasha, she's just... she just likes to flirt."

"I've seen her flirt, up close," Steve grabs a bottle of spirit from the back of the bar. "This ain't that. Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on waiting too long, don't. You both deserve a win. And what Liayae and I had was something special, but she told me to move on with another girl. You know, the typical your-girl-is-about-to-leave-you talk." Steve pops the cork out of the bottle and walks away from Bruce, leaving him to ponder about his words.

"What do you mean up close?"

*******

**"BUT**  it's a trick!" Clint's fingers swing a drumstick side to side rapidly, Diana sitting on the couch behind him and laughing. Thor's booming laughter is heard over hers.

"No, no. It's much more than that," Thor denies, shaking his head. His blonde locks were tied up in a ponytail, a burgundy coat was over his grey T-shirt and black pants covering his legs at all angles. Steve pops the top off of Thor's beer with a beer opener. Clint gestures to the hammer as he mocks the god's accent. " _Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power._ Whatever man, it's a trick."

"Please, be my guest," Thor challenges his friend.

"Come on," Tony adds.

"Really?" Clint says in disbelief, throwing his hands up in the air before he stands up.

"Oh, this is going to be beautiful."

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up."

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint clasps his hand around the handle with its intricately detailed metal and padding. He tries to force it up with all his might, grunting at the effort. He looks like he is about to dislocate his arm. "I still don't know how you do it!" He laughs while he stares down at the weapon.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony sasses.

"Please, Stark, by all means," Clint motions to the hammer. Tony places his sunglasses on the table, standing up as he unbuttons the suit jacket he wore. Many sounds of slight judgment and sass erupt as he walks around to the other side. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," he remarks. "It's physics."

"Physics?"

"Right, so, I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Tony asks Thor as he wraps the loop from its handle around his wrist.

"Yes, of course," Thor nods.

"I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta," Tony plants a foot on the table, silently grunting as he begins to pull upwards. His body relaxes as he stops. He unwraps the loop and states, "I'll be right back." He walks off to get something, leaving the group alone, and he comes back a short while later, not even a minute, with his suit's hand. He wraps it again around the handle and starts it, small blue flames shooting out of their designated holes. Rhodey goes to help him, using his grey hand.

"Are you even helping?"

"Are you on my team?"

Beads of sweat formed on Rhodey's hairline. "Just represent, pull."

Bruce's turn to go and he screams and throws his arms up in the air and thinks he's become the Hulk, but everyone stares at him with blank faces. Steve stands up, pulling his shirt back down. "Go ahead, Steve. No pressure." He rolls his sleeves up above his elbows, gripping the handle tightly and pulls, making the hammer wiggle and Thor's face gets exasperated. He pulls again but nothing happens, relieving the god. "Ha ha, nothing." He raises his mug to his lips and takes a sig of the gold liquid.

"And, Widow?"

"Oh, no. That's not a question I need answered," she lays down and drinks from her bottle.

"All reference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged," Tony scratches at the bottom of his beer bottle with his fingernails, feeling all the ridges it has and making his fingers vibrate at it.

"You bet your ass."

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Maria points to Clint. Steve's head drops in embarrassment. "Did you tell everyone about that?"

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever carries Thor's fingerprints', I think is the literal translation."

"Yes," Thor walks to his hammer, "that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." He throws his hammer in the air and catches it when it falls back down. "You're all not worthy."

"Me? Not worthy?" Came Diana's voice, the tall woman standing up and smoothing out her burgundy dress over her lap. "That's very insulting, Thor, I've never done anything bad in my life. Come on, put the hammer down and let me show you that _I am_ , in fact, worthy." Thor's lips turn down in amusement, placing the hammer in front of him as Diana stands by his side. She clears her throat and places a hand on the grip. With ease, she pulls it up into the air, hearing everyone cheer loudly for her.

"I told you that I am worthy, didn't I?"


	5. 02. ULTRON'S BIRTH

**_CHAPTER TWO;_ **

**DIANA**  had retired to bed, mumbling about killer heels and tight armor. They all understood though. They knew she was still saddened by the fact she had seen Bucky — and fought him — and he didn't recognize Steve or her. Tony asked why she was so sad about a man, and Steve explained in the simplest way. ' _War-time sweethearts.'_

_'War-time sweethearts.'_

That was all they were. They never were really boyfriend and girlfriend, she was possibly a woman Bucky had fallen in line with and just wanted a piece of ass to tag. That was it. No more. He was probably going to dump her as soon as the war ended and she returned back to Paris and him and Steve to Brooklyn. But it wasn't true. He kept a ring in his best pocket at all times, kissing it before every mission and every death-defying stunt they had to perform, planning to propose to Diana as soon as the war is over.

He knew what he was going to do. He planned it out.

**Stage one** ; end the war.  
 **Stage two** ; kiss Diana hard and passionately while he scooped her up in his arm.  
 **Stage three;**  drip to one knee and pop the question.  
 **Stage four** ; if she said yes, he would take her to a nice dinner and enjoy a milkshake with her. He would order a salad for her — he remembered that she had told him she was a vegetarian due to being able to talk to animals. It felt too personal for her to eat one of them.  
 **Stage five** ; go back to his apartment and make sweet, slow love to her as he whispered promises and notes of love into her ear.

These things he had planned out with Steve, and yet he never got to do it. When he was being brainwashed by  _HYDRA,_ they broke the diamond off the ring and melted the metal and used it in his arm. You could still see the small circle on a certain spot. He stared at it in confusion each time. Why hadn't they smoothed it over? Until one day, when the real Bucky poked through, he realized they wanted him to remember her. 

 

*******

**AS**  the Avengers were all smiling and laughing, a shrill ear-piercing shriek filled the air. It was more mechanical than it was human. They all covered their ears and cowered away from the noise. Tony pulls out his phone while one of his Iron Police robots walked into the room, dragging black oil and almost growling lowly. He was broken; a broken piece of junk that had been in the room under them being repaired of any damages. The Avengers all turned to face the thing.

He too turned and began to talk in a more human like voice than the robotic one the other robots had. "How could you be worthy? You're all killers," he gestures to all of them with a broken arm. 

"Stark," Steve warns the billionaire.

"JARVIS," Tony begins. 

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Oh, I was a dream."

"Reboot, he's got a buggy suit."

"There was this terrible noise, and I was tangled in strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asks, raising an eyebrow at the thing. There was nothing like this in the 40's; sometimes he wished that he had been killed instead of frozen — then he would've been with his mother and father. 

"Wouldn't have been my first call," the AI replies. "But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?"

" _'I see a suit of armor around the world'_ ", comes Tony's voice from the robot's body, Bruce and Tony finally remembering who he was. It was their AI that was taken from Loki's scepter.  _'It looks like it's thinking!'_ was Bruce's exclamation when he first laid eyes on the blue, rotating and pulsing sphere that was hovering in midair next to JARVIS' gold sphere. "Ultron," Bruce gasps out. 

"In the flesh," Ultron says. "Or no, not yet. Not this Christmas," he looks down at his body. "But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Natasha cocks her gun slowly and Maria stands up. Thor grips his hammer tightly. 

"Peace in our time," he answers, and two of the Iron Police burst out of the wall behind him, Steve kicking up a table to block the one coming towards him but it just knocks him backward. Maria begins shooting as fast as she can at the robots. Thor swings his hammer and sends one flying over the staircase with a grunt. Tony and Rhodey slide down a steep wall and one of the robots kicks Tony down. He lands on top of a broken bookshelf. Rhodey is sent flying at a window, but he safely lands on top of a floor. Natasha and Bruce go behind the bar, Bruce struggling to move behind it but Natasha pulls him down, him landing face-first into her chest. "Sorry."

"Don't turn green." 

"I won't."

A robot takes the scepter and flees the building. Tony grabs a poker for the fondue fountain he had and Natasha grabs a gun she kept hidden. Diana hears the commotion from her room and comes out in her pajamas — a beautiful sapphire blue nightgown that represented an Ancient Greek dress — with her sword and shield ready. When one goes near Tony, she throws her sword and it lands squarely in its chest, falling down as it dies. 

"Thanks," Tony mutters to her quickly.

"No problem," she wields her shield and hits another robot and it flies into a wall opposite to them, almost 15 yards away. "That was dramatic," Ultron growls before walking away. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well, and you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?"

"No, that's not true," Diana shakes her head. "That's one of the things Ares told me and he's dead because I killed him. I won't have a problem doing it with you too."

"Really? Because Ares was a puny god, and meanwhile I am a robot that cannot be killed by others," Ultron replies. "And look at these, these puppets." He crushes the head of one of the robots they stopped. "And only one path to peace — the Avenger's extinction." Thor throws his hammer at the AI and it collapses in pieces of its own material. 

_"I had strings but now I'm free. There are no strings on me,"_  more of the robots in Sokovia turn on saying the same thing. 

 

*******

**"LIAYAE,"** Liayae's trusted advisor, Saelosha, runs over to her as she walks down a flight of stone steps through a city's castle. Liayae stopped and turned, letting the woman know she had her full attention. "There has been a disruptance on Earth, something about a killer robot —" She wanders off, confused.

"A killer robot? Just one? I believe they are able to handle one mere robot, but if there is more, enough to create an army, I promise I will go down there and help, but as of now, I have a meeting with Randyll and Landar," she begins walking away, but realizes something again and stops. "Please tell one of the servants to feed my dragons."

"They are too afraid, Khaleesi."

"Well, it's easy. Just place three sheep in front of them and walk out and shut the door behind them. The dragons will do the rest of the job."

"They aren't afraid about placing a sheep in front of them and walking out, they are afraid that maybe the dragons will be so hungry they would eat them first before they could let in the sheep.

"Fine, I'll do it myself later. But at least tell them to gather three large plump sheep, that's the least they can do."

"Yes, Khaleesi," Saelosha nods and walks away. Liayae could understand why they were afraid of the dragons. They were almost the size of the smallest corridor of the castle, and the smallest corridor was almost 15 feet in height and about 50 feet in length. Though Brozzo and Kadri were a tiny bit smaller and Arrokhat was definitely the biggest out of all three of them. 

Liayae had already made up her mind. If a bigger threat were to come to Earth, she would go, despite the promise she gave to Steve.

She would do anything to protect him and his home.

 

 


	6. 03. MAN IN CHARGE

**_CHAPTER THREE;_ **

 

**ULYSSES** Klaue had his gun in hand, wandering the halls of the dark place, turning a corner to go into a room. A gust of wind had blown past him; his gun was no longer in his palm but instead lying on the table, the shells standing up in a neat row. One of the wobbled in place. He turned around to see a male with silver hair ― to him, it looked like a horrible dye job as he could see his real roots  ― and a woman with brunette hair walked out of the shadows like some vampire. "Yeah ― the enhanced," Ulysses' gruff British accent came out as he spoke; he sounded like a man trying to badly imitate a pirate. "Strucker's prized pupils. Want candy?" He sat down on a chair and held out a bowl filled with the brightly-colored sugar. "I am sorry to hear about  Strucker, but then he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, but not a growth market."

Pietro stares at his sister with a disbelieving look; Wanda just stared at the man with confusion. "You didn't know? This is your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that they're not afraid."

"Everybody is afraid of something," Wanda retorts. 

"Cuttlefish," Ulysses interjects, pointing at Wanda's chest. "Deep-sea fish, they make lights. Disco lights." He begins making weird chomping noises and closing his hand as if to mimic a fish eating. "To hypnotize their prey, and then ―" he jabs his hand out while making an airy sound effect. "I saw a documentary; It was terrifying."

Pietro ran quickly towards the candy bowl and grabs one ― a Jolly Rancher ― and unwraps it, the crinkly wrapper filling the stillness and puts the candy in his mouth. "So if you're going to fiddle with my brain and make me see a giant Cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge." 

Ultron flies quietly behind Ulysses, breaking the glass pane of the window and punches the man across the room, groaning as little bits of glass get wedged in his skin. The almost 8-foot tall robot AI walks through the submarine-like door, frightening the man beneath him more than he already is. "There is no man in charge. Let's talk business." 

One of Ulysses' men opens the rusted door to let them inspect the barrels with toxic waste symbols pasted over the metal exterior, the smell of rust and wet mold filling their nostrils. But, as they keep looking, it begins to move downward, and a much cleaner and pro-efficient space are shown. This one had silver and blue coloring, a computer that showed scientific functions, and small cylinders full of cerulean liquid. Ulysses grabs one of the cylinders.

"Upon this rock, I will build my church," he seizes the tube out of the man's hand, throwing it in the air and catching it as it fell. "Vibranium."

He throws it to Pietro, the speedster admiring the thing. "You know," Ulysses starts, "it came at a great personal cost. It's worth billions."

Ultron chuckles, closing his red glowing eyes and tilting back his head, looking as if he were thinking. "Now so are you." Ulysses' worker's phone vibrates in his pocket, looking down at the numbers on the screen.  "It's all under you dummy holdings? Finance is  _so_  weird. but I always say, 'Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which.'" Ulysses turns to Ultron. 

"Stark," Ulysses whispers. 

"What?"

"Tony Stark used to say that. To me. You're one of his."

"What? I'm not ―" Ultron grabs Ulysses' wrist, his worker getting out his gun, but Wanda uses her powers to maintain it at his hip, him struggling to pick it up. "I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean, look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!" He slices the arm off of Ulysses in anger. "I'm sorry. I'm ― Ooh. I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just that I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" He kicks Ulysses down the metal stairs, the man bleeding all over them and groaning at each impact. "It's a thing with me. Stark is a sickness!" 

"Aw, Junior," Tony lands in front of Steve, Thor, and Diana, all wearing their suits and all of them ready to fight. "You're going to break your old man's heart."

"If I have to," Clint sneaks in through the back, arrow notched into the string of the bow he carried. 

"No one has to break anything," Thor says.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet."

"He beat me by one second."

"Yes, he's funny. Mr. Stark. It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?"

"This was never my life."

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve steps closer, Diana putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"Oh, we will."

"I know you've suffered," Steve begins, but Ultron makes a sound of disgust, like a child being forced to eat broccoli. He chuckles. "Oh, Captain, America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but ―"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it."

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet."

"Uh-huh, what's the vibranium for?" 

"I'm glad you asked that," Ultron says, "because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." A bright blue light grabs Tony and pushes him into a metal door, Steve and Thor getting out of the way, Diana rushing over to Tony to help him up from the rubble. Tony waves her away, and the two of the launch themselves towards the metal body, Tony being thrown into another wall and Diana repeatedly punching the robot. Ultron uses a beam to rip the warrior from his chest, Tony taking her place. "I got this," Tony tells the princess. She nods to him, locking eyes with Wanda. Thor throws down a robot down, Steve beginning to fight another, and Diana runs at Wanda. Pietro tries to save his sister, running at his full speed at the goddess, but she raises her arm and punches him into the barrier. 

"Pietro!" Wanda screams out for her brother. If the woman was able to deflect her speedster of a brother, perhaps her magic won't work on her. Diana holds down the arms of the scarlet witch, pressing her sword's blade to her throat. 

Steve gets thrown down by a robot while he is staring at Diana.

"Shoot them," Ulysses tells his personnel.

"Which one?"

"All of them!" 

Diana and Natasha see the figures of the guards of the Wakandan ship, gunshots heard around them. Diana kicks the girl into a wall, rushing towards the guards, knocking the ones in her way down. She punches and kicks, all of them dropping, groaning in pain as if they were hit with an 18 wheeler. Clint shoots down multiple, Tony fighting Ultron in midair, and Pietro's vision slows down as he runs at high speeds. He dives under Steve's shield, past a red beam, and punches the captain, knocking him on his back. Thor throws his hammer, and when Pietro sees it, he grabs onto the handle and it flies him through the bars and into multiple crates. Steve holds down the head of a robot, letting Thor knock it off with his hammer, Diana having a hand-to-hand fight with another man. The man keeps coming back up each time Diana hits him, so she finally has enough and drives her sword into his heart. 

Steve pushes Pietro down with his shield, "Stay down kid."

"It's time for some mind games," one of the robots says to Wanda. 

"Guys, is this a Code Green?" Bruce asks in the quinjet, holding his hand to his stomach. Warble comes out, unintelligible. 

Wanda uses her powers on Thor, "Thor, status." 

"The girl tried to warp my mind," Thor throws down a guard. "Take special care, I doubt a human can keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." Thor walks into an unknown place, where whores danced and laughed, warriors hung around and drank and ate, Pietro throwing Steve into a pile of rifles. Wanda uses her mind tricks on him too. 

Natasha is also affected, but once Pietro rushes Wanda to Diana, Diana just stares at her in confusion. "Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work on me, stop it." 

"Are you sure about that? Your little god is affected by it," Pietro remarks.

Diana just punches Wanda into a wall, "But as you can see, I am not." Wanda sneaks around, going up to Clint, but Clint is fast and he places an arrow on her forehead, shocking her. "I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan." 

Pietro rushes Wanda out, "Yeah, you better run." 


	7. 04. SAFEHOUSE

**_CHAPTER FOUR;_ **

 

**THEY**  had fought the battle in Wakanda, fought the twins, and Hulk ― because of the witch's mind tricks, Banner flipped out and Tony had to take out the Hulk Buster suit (that had been floating in space) ― and now they were in the Quinjet, going somewhere that only Clint seemed to know where it was. Bruce was sweating buckets, wrapping the blanket tighter around him, Diana was reading the copy of 'The Iliad' she always kept hidden, and the rest were milling around, tired from battle. "The news is loving you guys," Agent Hill said through the radio, Thor popping his knuckles as he stopped reading over Diana's shoulder. "Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air." Diana rubs Bruce's shoulder soothingly, smiling a petite smile at him when he looks up at her. "It's going to be alright," she whispers to him. He gives her a grin in return, nodding.

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" 

"Already on the scene. How's the team?"

"Everyone's. . . We took a hit, we'll shake it off."

"Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here," Hill replies, Tony eyeing the video on the small screen in front of him. Maria's face shows that she was sighing.

"So, run and hide?" 

"Until we find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer," she shakes her head, everyone else's dropping. Tony sighs, looking around the plane, "Neither do we." The video shuts off and Tony walks to Clint, who's flying the plane, and sighs audibly. "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good," Clint shook his head. "If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out." Tony becomes both intrigued and confused; what was Clint talking about? He wanted to know, Diana's ears picking up their conversation from her seat. "Few hours from where?" 

"A safehouse."

 

*******

**THE** Quinjet swiftly lands on a green pasture, blue flames emitting from the bottom as Thor shook Diana awake softly. She had spent most of her time looking after all of them, pressing her hands to their foreheads to make sure they hadn't had any signs of a fever or sickness, wrapping them in emergency blankets they kept in the cabinets and putting their weapons away in their compartments. They all walked through the field, a large house in front of them, white and looming over them. An old truck and a rusted shed stood at their right, Clint holding up Natasha. Homemade fences lined the home. "What is this place?" Thor broke the silence. 

"A safehouse," Tony answers, all of them walking up the porch steps, still wearing their armor. Minus Tony; he wore regular jeans and T-shirt. 

"Let's hope," Clint opens the door, the wooden frame squeaking softly. "Honey?" Clint calls out as soon as he gets into the living room. The area was nice, homey. Lamps lit up the room, though sunlight passed through the windows, a few toys were scattered along the floor, but the team took no notice of this; they just knew that they had a place to stay for a bit. "I'm home." A pregnant woman waddles into the room, carrying an orange folder with a few markers sitting on top, brown hair and eyes staring back at them, wide. "Hi," she smiles at Clint. "Company, sorry I didn't call ahead." Tony's eyes widen; Clint had a pregnant wife. She kissed him, Tony quickly saying, "This is an agent of some kind." 

"Gentlemen, this is Laura," Clint introduces her. 

"I know all your names," she gives out a short chuckle. Her gaze falls onto Diana's tall figure, how the woman never seemed to let her guard down, but she understood; it was what years of war did to a person. Thundering footsteps are heard, all of them turning towards it, "Oh, incoming." 

Two little kids, one girl and her older brother run out, hugging Clint tightly as the little girl says, "Dad!" Clint picks her up and gives his son a one-armed hug, asking them how they were doing as he gave them both a kiss on their heads. "These are smaller agents," Tony says, making Diana hit him in the chest with her palm. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?" The daughter asks. Clint gasps as Natasha's head perks up, "Why don't you hug her and find out?" They walk to each other, Natasha catching her in her arms, lifting her onto her hip and squeezing her tightly. 

"Sorry for barging in on you."

"Yeah, we would've called ahead but we were busy having no idea you existed."

"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined," Clint was holding his son and wife close to him. "He kept it off SHIELD's files. I'd like to keep it that way. I figured it's a good place to lay low." Thor moves and a crunching sound below him respond to his footstep, him looking down to see a few weird toys that had been dismantled, pushing it under the couch. "How's little Natasha, hm?" Natasha crouches to go face-to-face with Laura's bulging belly.

"She's Nathaniel," Laura whispers back, Natasha's gaze turning downwards.

"Traitor." 


	8. 05. ULTRON'S MISSION

**_CHAPTER FIVE;_ **

 

**THOR**  walks out of the house as soon as the toaster lets out the two bread slices it was cooking, leaving the little girl that looked up at him behind him, his red cape fluttering magnificently, Steve following him out. "Thor," Steve calls out to him as soon as they step out onto the porch. "I saw something in that dream," the god says, facing his friend. "I need answers. I won't find them here." He rotates his hammer, the force and speed of it pulling him off the ground and into the air, leaving the Brooklyn native to stand there by himself, thinking over his words. What had Thor seen? 

He turns around to go back inside the house, but he hears Peggy's voice as soon as he faces it.  _"We can go home,"_ she said in her Victorian accent, the accent that he loved to hear. 

But he heard something else. Another voice that he alose loved to hear, the voice that promised him something.

_"Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, until the rivers run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When my womb quickens again, and I bear a living child. Then I will return, my sun-and-stars, and not before."_

Liayae. 

But the house was still there, the furniture in the same spots that they have been left in, laughter coming from within the warmth and safety of the place; no Liayae the Dragon Mother and no Peggy the Founder of  _S.H.I.E.L.D._  He sighs and steps off the porch, hoping to clear his head. 

 

*******

**"THOR** didn't say where he was going for answers?" Steve slammed the ax down onto the log, splitting it in half as multiple other splinters shot out. He was wearing clothing that Clint had stored up in case of emergencies (like this one), bending over to place the split log into a pile. Tony was panting, his slight old age and the heat catching up to him, wiping his forehead with his shirt sleeve as Steve walks to a different spot. "Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," he looks up at Clint as he says this. "I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception." 

"Yeah," Tony replies. "Give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him." Steve split a new log apart. 

_"Earth's Mightiest Heroes,"_ Steve quotes as he picked up another piece of wood. "Pulled us apart like cotton candy." 

"Seems like you walked away alright," Tony notes as Steve puts down the wood he was holding, Tony picking up his ax. "Is that a problem?" Steve asks him, taking slight offense to Tony's remark. 

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side," Tony slams the ax down. "Call me old-fashioned." Steve does nothing, he was just staring at him with narrowed eyes (from the sun), Diana being seen in the background as she played with little Lila, her laughter verberating in their ears at something the girl said. Lila seemed proud, smiling widely as the beautiful woman in front of her seemed to get a kick out of her joke. Diana loved little kids, mostly because she doesn't want to have one in fear they die before her and because she was the only child on Themyscira.  _'We live in a messed up world, Steve,'_ she told her long-time friend.  _'I don't think I can bring one into it.'_  "Well, let's just say that you haven't seen it yet," the blonde responds. 

"You know Ultron's trying to tear us apart, right?" Tony walks up to the soldier.

"Well, I'd guess you'd know," Steve replies. "Whether you'd tell us is a bit of the question." He splits a log. "Banner and I were doing research," the billionaire defends his and Bruce's mistake. 

"That would affect the team."

"That would end the team!" Tony says. "Isn't that the mission?" Diana's head was now turned to them, listening in to their conversation, but it is soon placed back on Lila as the little girl touches her tiara. "Are you a queen?" Lila asks her, Diana shaking her head, smiling. "I'm a princess," the older woman answers. 

"Isn't the 'Why we fight'? So we can end the fight, so we can go home," Steve rips a log apart with his hands in sheer anger, Tony watching him do it, the blonde turning to face him. "Every time somebody tries to win a war before it starts," Steve says, "innocent people die. Every time." Tony bows his head, Laura's voice coming from behind him, "I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, Clint said you wouldn't mind but our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might. . . "

"Yeah, I'll give her a kick," Tony nods. He turns around, going to the small barn the Bartons had, pointing to his meager pile of wood. "Don't take from my pile." 

 

*******

**"WELL,**  this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you you'd have more than that," Natasha looks at Nick, the older male holding a glass of apple juice in one hand, a slice of bread in the other as he watched her with his one good eye. "I do," the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. says. "I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And, whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha says, staring at the Captain, throwing a light-hearted jest out there, Steve raising her eyebrows. "You know what, Romanoff?" Natasha smiles up at him.

"So what does he want?" Nick interrupts the about-to-be joking session. "To become better," Steve and Diana say in unison. "Better than us." 

"He keeps building bodies," Diana says, Tony straightening. "Person bodies." 

"A human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded," Bruce looks down at a painting Lila had done, a yellow and red butterfly staring back up at him. "But he keeps coming back to it." Natasha rolls her head. "You two programmed him to protect the human race and you amazingly failed." 

"They don't need to be protected," Bruce speaks up. "They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

 

*******

**THAT**  night, when Steve had gone to bed in one of the spare bedrooms Clit had ━ which was many ━ he couldn't seem to find sleep. It always teased him, but when he chased after it, it just pulled back even more, prolonging his slight pain. He couldn't stop thinking about Liayae and Peggy.

_Peggy: a woman he loved in the 40's and was still alive, yet very old and frail. Brunette with similar brown eyes, lips always painted a matte red, the front of her hair always pinned away from her face, the back, sides, and bottom of it left down to wander. Amazing in shooting and founder of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Liayae: a woman he loves dearly and lives in a different world, very young and strong. Silver-haired with striking blue-violet eyes, lips left bare, parts of her hair put up into braids and pinned together at the back of her head, the rest of her hair left down to wander. Three dragons and a claim to the Smoldering Throne, able to walk through fire without a problem and was the mythical Three-Headed Dragon ━ where only one person in the history of the Urghals can command three dragons at once without assistance._

But both had the same accent, and that was what troubled Steve. 

He saw a little bit of Peggy in Liayae. 

 


	9. 06. VISION'S BIRTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO THIS AS YOU READ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u264CownN2Y

**_CHAPTER SIX;_ **

**_STEVE, WANDA, AND PIETRO HAD ALL_**  saved some Sokovians from a broken train, Wanda using her powers to brake the wheels, Pietro running about, moving people from harm's way. Bruce and Tony were in the lab, creating the body Ultron wanted to see what was so special and if they could recreate it in the near future, talking about it. "This framework is not compatible," Tony typed away, looking up at the screen to his right.

"Genetic Coding tower's at ninety-seven percent," Bruce walks around the cradle. "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes." Steve steps into the lab with the twins,  "I'm only going to say this once."

"How about  _'nonce'_?" Tony makes up a word on the spot. 

"Shut it down!"

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony walks around, clapping his hands once.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?" Bruce replies, gesturing to Wanda with a malicious look in his eyes. "She's not in your head?" Wanda takes a tentative step forward, hand outstretched as if she were coming near a wounded, scared animal, "I know you're angry." Bruce shakes his head at her, "Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." 

"Banner, after everything that's happened. . ."

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!"

"You don't know what's in there!"

"This isn't a game. . . " Pietro was done with all of the bickerings, so he just used his power to run around to the point no one can see him ━ except for a blue flash ━ and ripped all of the cables from the cradle. He stops running, holding one of the large cables, "No, no. Go on. You were saying?" Suddenly, he sees a bullet rise up, his eyebrows furrowing, the glass smashing and he falls through. "Pietro!" Barton stands over him with a smirk, "What? Didn't see that coming?" 

Bruce looks at Wanda, "Go ahead, piss me off." Thor lands on the cradle, lifting his hammer to cause lightning to fly through the room, and, with a powerful blow, he strikes it down on the cradle, a powerful volt of electricity bringing the body inside to life. Whoever was inside the metal contraption breaks the lid, throwing the god off, and a silver and red body lands on the edge, kneeling as one hand kept his body upright as another was stretched behind him. They all look up at him in wonder as he stares right back with curiosity. He locks eyes with Thor, then, without a moment's thought, he pounces, hands extended to grab anything, but the god was quick, throwing the newborn away and towards a window. The body stops as soon as he catches a glimpse of the outside world, hovering in midair as it looked at all of the bright lights. Thor holds out a hand at Steve when the supersoldier jumps down. After a moment of staring, a grey thing comes over his body, turning around to float back to the floor. "I'm sorry, that's was. . . odd," the body replies,  _JARVIS'_  voice pouring out of his lips. He faces Thor. "Thank you." A yellow cape flows down his shoulders as soon as his feet touch the floor.

"Thor," Steve says to the god. "You helped create this?"

I've had a vision," he responds. "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." He points at a golden stone set into the head of the newborn. "What, the gem?" Bruce asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to. . ."

"Because Stark is right," Thor cuts him off.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times."

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Thor says, the body adding: "Not alone." All of them furrow their eyebrows in confusion, Diana taking a step closer to the twins, stepping in front of them, sort of like a mother protecting her children. "Why does your vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve asks the question all of them were thinking ━ minus the twins ━ and the red male continues to walk forth, "We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new." 

"I think I had my fill with new," Steve replies to him, Jarvis' new body talking back to him. "You think I'm a child of Ultron," he says, staring down the blonde.

"You're not?" Steve asks, making the newborn in front of him shake his head, already learning human ways to fit in. . . as much as he could with his red skin and the gem stuck in his head. "I'm not Ultron," he answers, looking away, thinking. "I'm not Jarvis either. I am." He looks up at Tony and Bruce, the two male scientists stepping back a bit, Wanda beginning to walk forward but Diana's strong arm stops her. "I looked in your head," the Sokovian responds to him. "I saw annihilation."

"Look again."

"Yeah," Clint lets out a sarcastic chuckle. "Your seal of approval means jack to me."

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself," Thor walks up, "they all came from the Mind Stone, and nothing can compare to what it could unleash. But with it on our side ━"

"Is it?" Steve cuts him off, all heads turning to him. "Are you? On our side?" The newborn looks down at his feet, "I don't think it's that simple."

"Well, it better get real simple real soon."

"I am on the side of life," Vision wanders around, looking up to meet the stares of the others. "Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?"

"You."

"Whe ━" Bruce begins to say but gets cut off by a large _thump_  on the roof, all of them readying their weapons and getting into fighting positions, waiting for the next one. Diana withdraws her sword and shield, Thor spins his hammer in his hand, Steve holds up his shield, Tony raises his hand ━ clad in his suit's hand ━ Banner and Clint just stare at a point in space, holding up knives that Natasha kept hidden for emergencies, and the twins looked at the spot it had come from. A series of  _thumps_  hits their ceiling, rattling the floor beneath them, a glass tipping over and falling onto the floor, shattering in the process. It seemed to be walking closer to the door, where it was nothing but wall ━ no windows ━ and the sounds stop. No more.

Diana creeps up to the door and opens it, holding out her sword in case of a sneak attack, but is instead met by the furious glare of someone she hasn't seen in a while. She just lowers her weapon and Liayae walks into the large room, her hair now put back into several braids━ Diana counted six━ and dark clothing, the clothing she wore making her seem like she was ready for battle.

"Did you miss me?"


	10. 07. BATTLE OF SOKOVIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO THIS AS YOU READ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68keQv2nQNM

_**CHAPTER SEVEN;** _

 

**"DID YOU MISS ME?"** The silver-haired woman said from the door, no signs of joy, peace, comfort or ease in her, just pure anger and hatred, her violet-blue eyes blazing as she glared at all of the Avengers. . . and the twins with the red man. "I leave Earth for four years and it's already going down to the Seven Hells. And it was Stark's and Banner's faults for actually believing that  _something that Loki held in his own hands is going to turn out good!"_ They all flinched at her sudden burst, the two scientists looking down at their feet in shame. "All I want is for this Earth and its people to have peace for a long period of time, but all of you experiment too much and it all goes to shit! Stop doing your stupid experiments! Make something as simple as a PopTart. Make Thor happy for once." 

Liayae turns to Steve, knowing that he doesn't understand all of the future technologies that laid around the place and gives him a sweet smile, her angry demeanor fading away rapidly and is turned to one of love. "Hello, Steve, how have you been?" Her eyes flick down to the front of his pants and smirks, the violet-blue orbs landing on his face again. "Long time, no see. . . as you Earthens say."

"Yeah, and now a battle has brought you back against your will."

"Oh no, it was Heimdall that brought me here against my own will, not the battle. . . I didn't even know there was going to be one here," she shrugs. "But now that the Asgardian Gatekeeper filled me in on what's going on. . .  _YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS!"_ ( **Molly Weasley, anyone?)**

"What will you do?" The newborn says, and all of them look up at him quizzingly, and all realize that he wasn't paying attention to the Urghal. Instead, he was fiddling with his thumbs. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He picks Thor's beloved hammer and hands it to him, walking away as the group stares at him in shock, Thor clapping Stark on the shoulder. "Right," the god says. "Well done." 

"Three minutes," Steve speaks up, all of them looking at him. "Get what you need." They all begin to suit up ━ minus Liayae, she just walked out after a few minutes of restless waiting ━ Tony putting in  _FRIDAY_  into his suit now that  _JARVIS_  was unavailable. 

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out," Steve says as the group of men and women around in the Quinjet, all of them wondering where the Hell Liayae went. A large screech is heard outside, followed by the sound of heavy wings beating, air rushing under the leathery skin. Clint presses a button on the controls which allowed him to step away and pushed another to let the walls around them become invisible. They all looked around, wondering what those sounds were when another shriek was heard, this time shorter than the previous one, the sound of wings coming nearer. 

"Holy shit," Pietro mutters under his breath, pointing at a large silhouette in the window-like wall, and it becomes darker, more solid.

A dragon was flying beside them.

Two more dragons came from within the clouds, letting out cries of what seemed like anger, their leathery wings beating in an even beat, Arrokhat leading the trio, and they all saw flashes of silver on his back, instantly knowing Liayae was riding her beloved child. The Dragon Queen was doing what she did best: burn.

 

*******

**_"GO!" STEVE YELLS AS ANOTHER ONE OF ULTRON'S ROBOTS LANDED NEXT TO HIM,_** shooting at the Captain, but misses as Steve swings his shield and hits him into a parked car. Clint shot arrows at incoming AI's, stabbing another in the eye, Wanda leading people away from the fight, "Get off the bridge!" She blocks an incoming attack, the beam defusing easily against her energy shield. "Run!" From her left, she is shot by one, but it only hurt, it didn't wound her. Off in the distance, the calls of dragons filled everyone's ears, Arrokhat flying overhead, Liayae on his back, yelling one distinct order,  _"Dracarys!"_  A large flame erupts from his widened mouth, melting the metal of the AIs. "Ultron," Vision says, floating down to the ground, Ultron flying up to him, meeting the newborn halfway.

"My vision. . ." the AI said to the red-skinned man. "They really did take everything from me."

You set the terms, you can change them," Vision responds, not expecting Ultron's next move. "Alright," the larger bodied AI says, grabbing onto Vision's shoulders, the red man setting his fingers on either side of the metal plates that create the face, his eyes glowing yellow as he hacks into Ultron's mainframe. Inside, the blue networking turns to gold, Vision getting through to him. Ultron slams Vision into a wall, Vision pushing away quickly. Diana decapitates a robot, Steve throwing another down on a car, ripping off his arm. Thor swings his hammer, knocking it into the chests of the robots, punching another, throwing his weapon of choice. Pietro runs through a crowd of people, cracking his neck before running up to an android, smirking as he dismantles a row of them with ease. " _FRIDAY_ , the vision?" Tony asks his new assistant, raising his eyebrows.

"Boss, it's working," the AI replies. "He's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there." All of the blue networking in Ultron's mainframe turned to gold, Vision has taken him off, the AI no longer free to get what he wants. He groans, pushing Vision off, gripping his head. "You shut me out!" He grips Vision's neck and head. "You think I care?" He slams him down onto the pavement, flying to the pod. "You take away my world, I take away yours." He twists a handle at the top, Thor seeing the lights underneath it light up and turn, signaling that it was starting, the cobblestone streets above cracking apart, large rocks falling from the sides. A line around the city forms, dust and dirt flying up into the air, a man jumping down onto the safe land below. Steve rips off the head of one of the robots, running to the city, needing to get back into the fight. "The beauty of it," Ultron looks down at the town. "The inevitability. You rise only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers. Turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing! When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal!" 

Liayae's dragons rise with the city, their mother gripping tightly onto Arrokhat's spiked neck, Pietro running through the enemy, Tony looking at the flying rock from far away as  _FRIDAY_  talked to him. "The vibranium core's got a magnetic field. That's what's keeping the rock together."

"If it drops?"

"Right now the impact will kill thousands. Once it gets high enough, global extinction." Tony knew what he had to do, darting towards the city, "That building's not clear! The 10th floor!" Tony breaks through the door, seeing a family clutch each other helplessly, the kid crying in fear, the parents trying hard not to let tears escape their eyes, wanting to be strong for their child. "Hi," Tony speaks awkwardly. "Okay. . ." He spots the broken bathroom walls and the bathtub, pointing at it. "Get in the tub!" He flies them out of the crumbling building, the boy looking over the edge of the porcelain, his hair flying everywhere. "I got airborne heading up to the bridge!" Steve is thrown back into a windshield, "Cap, you got incoming."


	11. 08. BATTLE OF SOKOVIA II

**_CHAPTER EIGHT;_ **

**_"CAP, YOU GOT INCOMING,"_** Tony says as Steve's back collides with the glass of a car, shattering it into millions of little pieces, groaning as he begins to get up. "Incoming already came in," the blonde replies, jumping slightly at the sound of a pane of glass smashing behind him resonates in his ears. "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." Barton gets Wanda out of the way, leading her into an abandoned building as all of Ultron's creations shoot at them, breaking through the glass, Wanda's green eyes tearing up at the thought that she had worked with the thing. "How could I let this happen?" She asks herself as she begins to break down. "This is all our fault."

"Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, cause the city is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger." Wanda looks up at him, "Alright, good chat." He gets up and is ready to leave, "Yeah, the city is flying." He walks out and begins to shoot his arrows at the robots, Steve on the other side of the city, running towards two falling cars. A son and father in one and a woman in a red convertible, shielding her head and screaming as her car begins to tip over. Steve latches on to the rear bumper, but with his strength and the weight of the car, it easily rips off, both her and the family edge. Thor flies up and sees the woman, reversing. He reaches out a hand to let the woman grab onto it, and, when she does, he easily throws her into Steve's arms. "You can't save them all," one of the robots says, running towards them, a silver and gold shield striking him in the chest. Diana's sun shield, the same one she used in both World Wars. "You'll never. . ." she loops her arm into the handles and kicks into its chest, Steve, being the impudent man he is, calls out, " _I'll never_  what? You didn't finish!" 

"Thor, drop the boys!" Liayae orders, pulling her body closer to Arrokhat's back, the god protesting against her. He keeps shaking his head as he replies, "I can't, they'll die quicker if they're out in the air without the car!" 

"Just do it!" He sighs, realizing that the Urghal would never back down, and rips the door off the hinges, seeing the father and son looking at him, terrified. "I'm sorry," he jerks them both out, letting them free fall into the oblivion that is gravity and wind, trying to fight the urge to go back and save them. A loud inhumane cry stops him, though, attempting to figure out what that could've been. A large black and red dragon soars into the sky, picking up the men, both of them hanging on to the scales as large blood red wings beat beside them, taking them back to the city. Thor is still holding on to the falling car, and, when he apprehends this, he rotates his hammer and lets it take him away, Arrokhat landing on the pavement next to Steve and Diana, the two supersoldiers helping the family off, feeling the heat radiate off the dragon's body. A large wall of flame shoots down, burning a line of robots, melting their metallic bodies and leaving small bonfires on the ground. Thor lands on the woman's car, "What, were you napping?" Arrokhat lets out another cry, growling at them as he moved closer to the edge, and, spreading his wings, jumps off, ready to rejoin the fight. 

Everyone saw his teeth: big, black spiking teeth that showed no mercy as he went off. His body was great, strong and powerful, so surely a simple weapon wouldn't kill him. His eyes, oh, God his eyes gave everyone the shivers. They were a glowing red, unforgiving and menacing, onyx slits for pupils that seemed to grow a little in size when he looked back at Liayae, his mother, to make sure she was safe. 

The father and son both landed in a heap as they tried to protect themselves from the beast, Steve jumping behind a small mound of sand, trying to get away from the bullets, throwing his shield on the ground as Thor swings his hammer, striking it like it was a baseball, sending it through multiple AI's. He throws another into a gas truck, exploding it and a large burst of flame and gas melts many. "Thor! Liayae!" Ultron growls, watching the two. "You're bothering me." As Barton sends arrows into the bodies of the robots, Wanda rethinks about what he said to her, walking out of the broken building, waving her hand over to where a robot stood, the red glow of her powers flying over to him, capturing him as Wanda's other hand moves to the side, ripping him in half. She forces her hands down as Clint gets up, shooting his arrows at two of the opponents. When Wanda throws out a hand, one of the AI's explode, his metal body splitting into three parts, two flying back at his allies, destroying them in the process. She takes a deep breath as she looks back at Clint, watching the older man nod at her in approval. She was someone he wanted his daughter to grow up to: smart, brave, and sweet. 

"Alright, we're all clear," Clint walks towards Wanda.

"We are not clear!" Steve throws his shield. "We are very not clear!" He forces the edge into the android's frame, launching himself into the air while kicking his shield, breaking it and the car's window behind it. "A'ight, coming to you," Clint responds, feeling a gust of wind rush beside him, Wanda being easily lifted into her brother's arms as the older twin calls out, "Keep up, old man!"

All the archer does is lift up his bow, aiming it at the direction of the speedster, "Nobody would know. Nobody." He puts it down and places the arrow back in the quiver attached to his back, and begins making his way over the rubble. "The last time I saw him Ultron was sitting on him. Uh, yeah, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already." Liayae chuckles at Clint's little rant, her silver hair blowing in the wind as her dragon raced through the air, letting out cries and small bursts of flame. 

Thor is thrown through a building's roof and he crash lands into a pillar, landing on his back as Ultron pulls back another broken rock and throws it at the god, smashing it against his face, Thor letting out a grunt of pain. A volley of punches comes down on him, and his hammer is forgotten on the ground. The Sokovian police are a few miles away, shooting at the robots, Pietro and Wanda coming to the site, ready to fend off the enemy. The male twin watches as his sister destroys a line of robots, running beside her, his arm extending to punch another. He feels the sting of a bullet in his shoulder, stopping himself a few feet away, looking down at his bleeding wound, his pale eyebrows drawing closer together. He spots the police and spreads his arms out, giving them an  _are you kidding me?_  look. A young man looks down flustered, and they find him to be the one who accidentally shot one of the good guys. 

"Romanoff!" Steve yells as he throws his beloved shield, the spy ducking as it flew a little bit above her head, striking one of the AI's in the chest, Diana coming by and throwing it back at the leader. "Thanks!" The Russian casts an electric baton, Diana blocking a blast with her shield, and swings her sword, slashing through the metal and wires that were left unprotected, and Steve brings his choice of weapon down, breaking it at the seams. 

"The antigravs are rigged to flip,"  _FRIDAY_  tells Tony, and the billionaire sighs heavily. "Touch them, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow."

"Well, the spire is vibranium," Tony replies, flying underneath the rock, watching the antigravs as the AI did mathematical and scientific formulas in her boss' line of vision, letting him see the possibilities. "If I get Thor to hit ━"

"It'll crack, that's not enough. The impact would still be devastating."

"Maybe if we could cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back," Ultron was smart, Tony had to give him that, but not smarter than the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist himself. At least, that's what he thought. If  _FRIDAY_ could shake her head and roll her eyes, she would, but she was just a program, so all she could do is say, "That could vaporize the city. . ."

"Sir, we have multiple bogeys converging on our starboard flank," Maria Hill says to her boss, Fury looking up at her statement, smirking, already knowing what to do. "Show 'em what we got," he commands, and Agent Hill presses the side of her earpiece. "You're up." Rhodey takes down two of the five AI's that flew underneath the Helicarrier, punching another in the head, "Yes! Now,  _this_  is going to be a good story!" He shoots another one down, and Tony comes up behind him, killing the last one. "Yep, if you live to tell it," he smirks at his best friend, their playful banter already starting up.

"You think I can't hold my own?"

"We get through this, I'll hold your own."

"Are you both like this?" Liayae flies underneath them, her hair getting pulled back from the rush of wind, her hands gripping the two smaller spikes on Arrokhat's neck tightly, not wanting to fall out of the sky. Rhodey looks down at her, eyes widening in both fear and admiration of the giant beast and the woman. "Who is she?" He asks Tony.

"Oh, Rhodey," the billionaire remembers, "this is Liayae Urghal, the rightful heir to the Smoldering Throne of her homeworld, the dragon mother━" Everybody that had an earpiece was listening in, and a new voice comes through, this time a female, much like Liayae's but it was a tiny bit deeper. Saelosha, Liayae's most trusted advisor. 

"Let me, please," she says in an annoyed tone. She hated it when someone messed up her queen's titles. "You fly in the presence of Liayae Stormborn of House Urghal, rightful heir to the Smoldering Throne, rightful queen of the Andals and the First Men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains."

"That's a lot of titles for someone," Pietro says, "are you sure you don't want to share? Please, pass it on with the rest of the class." Liayae rolls her eyes, smiling, and whispers,  _"Dracarys,"_  to Arrokhat, and the dragon lets out a large flame from his mouth, burning multiple androids coming their way, but one escaped without a scratch, and heads towards the carrier. "Incoming!" Agents jump out of the way as it crashes through, losing both its legs, and Maria begins firing at it as it crawls towards one of the computer techs. Fury sticks a metal rod through its head, shutting it down. 

"You think you're saving anyone?" Ultron grabs Thor by the neck, watching him struggle against him. "I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and its still billions dead. Even you can't stop that."

"I am Thor, Son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast. . ." he says through little bursts of air he gets, looking up at Ultron. "I am running out of things to say! Are you ready?" He smiles behind the giant, seeing him straighten at the corner of his eye, Vision swinging the hammer, knocking Ultron back into the wall, making him crash through it. The god puts his hand out and it flies back, "It's terribly well balanced."

"Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so. . ."


	12. 09. "YOU HAD TO ASK."

**_CHAPTER NINE;_ **

**_"I GOT IT,"_** Tony shoots down more androids, flying around the Helicarrier. "Create a heat seal." He dodges whatever is shot at him. "I could supercharge the spire from below." _FRIDAY_  answers him immediately, "Running numbers!" From above, Steve heard a large roar from one of the dragons, Arrokhat's body coming into view at the same time a large flame shot out of his mouth, feeling the heat kiss the back of his neck like a comforting gesture, despite him already being insanely hot under his suit. Diana needed a ride towards the other end of the city, so she just jumped, the air rushing past her as she landed on the dragon's back, her hand gripping a spike of his neck, her large body looming over Liayae's tiny one. 

Liayae seemed to get the message because she got Arrokhat to go to the west, where they could some of the androids ruining things and killing people. One of them bombed a corner of one of the pods, the people inside it screaming as they began tilted severely, Rhodey killing the robot that did it. Tony grabbed onto the edge and pushed up, his boot jets working hard to get it up, "A heat seal could work with enough power." 

"Thor, I got a plan!"

"We're out of time!" Thor tells him. "They're coming for the core." Diana drops down from the air, raising her sword just in time to stab it through one of the robots. "Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier." Diana piles on as many people as Arrokhat could handle, telling them to hold on tightly to the many spikes the ran down his back, "On it." Liayae shakes her head down at the Amazon, "He's never held this much weight! It may be too much for him!"

"Then take these people and come back!"

"Avengers, time to work for a living," Tony flies away from the carrier, him, Thor, Vision, Pietro, and more coming to the core, fighting the robots as they came in, Steve making an entrance by throwing his shield at a robot and rolling on top of him, pulling it out while he got to his feet. "You and your girlfriend both have a thing for grand entrances, don't you?" Pietro asks him before going to his sister. "You good?"

"Yeah," she says heavily, nodding. "Romanoff," Tony says. "You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini."

"Relax, shellhead, not all of us can fly," she runs over the robots with a twelve-wheeler, getting to the sight on foot once she reaches the gate. "Where's the drill?" Tony points to the mechanism behind them, "This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Hulk drops down, smashing one of the androids into a stone wall while growling, then moves into the place. Arrokhat has some trouble picking himself up as he usually did, but after a few jumps, he's off, flying away to where the carriers were; the only problem was where they were going to get off on, seeing that most of them were up in the air until she saw multiple that were waiting to be filled. The dragon drops down, "Go!" The girl tells them, and they scramble off, running to the safety of the pods. 

Liayae sees Diana with a giant metal frame full of people, "I saw a large balcony at a hotel. I took it." The woman says as she lands on her feet, dropping the people off before jumping to where the action was. "The people are in the carriers, some are still in the city, but Rhodey is getting them; it should be no problem." Arrokhat takes off, Ultron floating down in front of the Avengers. "Is that the best you can do?" Thor asks, jutting his arms out. Ultron just raises his hand and what seemed like hundreds of androids come either flying or running to him like pets, "You had to ask." 

"This is the best I can do," Ultron replies. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Diana just smiles at him, "With them."

"Well, like the old man said, together," Hulk growls and all the robots begin flying, and Tony decides to ask Diana a question. "What do you mean by With them?" She smiles again, "You'll see." Just then, three flames pour from the sky, melting most of the androids, but still, some survive, their mangled bodies running towards the Avengers rapidly, climbing the fence and broken wall, the Avengers beginning to fight them. They use either their powers or skills, groaning as their expertise is put into action, Hulk spitting out the head of one of the robots he bit. Ultron finally has enough, flying into action, Vision's fist coming in contact his face, then is thrown back into a wall, but uses the mind stone to hold back the leader of the enemy.

Thor's lightning comes down on him as well as Tony's energy blasters, melting the AI's body enough for a face plate to come off, but he is still standing, and Liayae was busy with making sure most of the androids were killed. "You know," the AI stands up, body somewhat mangled, "with the benefit of hindsight ━" Hulk punches him away. When he faces the silent automata, they run away scared, the green giant following them. "They'll try and leave the city," Tony says. "We can't let them, not even one. Rhodey."

"I'm on it," he replies, flying to the automata. "Oh, no. I didn't say you could leave. War Machine, coming at you! Right━" Vision is the one who kills most of them, silencing the veteran. "Okay, what?" 

 

*******

Natasha holds out her hand to Hulk, nodding up at him as he came closer, his large hand coming up to let her calm her down, but a rain of bullets come down, pushing Natasha away and striking Hulk like bee stings. The quinjet flies over them, Ultron inside it, "I've got no strings, so I have fun. I'm not tied up to anyone."

"C'mon," Clint picks up a kid from the rubble, imagining his own son trapped with blood running down his face. That made him even more scared. "Time to go." Another shower of bullets, thor jumping back from them. They go closer to Clint, and he sets his face, already saying his goodbyes to his family. He'd rather risk his life than the life of an innocent child. He turns his back to it, ready to feel the punctures, but instead feels a fast wind pass him. He's okay. Wanda feels a disconnection between her and her twin. Clint looks up, wondering what's wrong, why he didn't die, and turns around, seeing Pietro standing with his arms out, blood soaking the blue of his suit. 

The speedster looks up at him, pain evident in his eyes. "You didn't see that coming?" He falls down, lifeless. Wanda screams and drops to her knees, a bright burst of red surrounding her vaporizing all the robots coming towards her. Everything was silent. Thor swings his hammer and jumps off. Steve runs towards Clint and Pietro, seeing the older man look up at him sorrowfully then glance back down. The young boy begins to wake up, having been knocked out from the force and speed of the wind hitting him. Wanda is still on her knees, crying as Clint helped the young boy while Steve took Pietro to the pods. Diana is there, rushing people in, Liayae and her dragons keeping watch for any signs of robots, protecting the men, women, and children running in. 

Natasha opens her eyes, seeing that she's being hugged to Hulk's chest as they glided through the air, landing on top of the old Helicarrier. Hulk places her down before jumping off again, jumping to where Ultron and his jet was. "For God's sake," the AI says once he sees him. He gets thrown off to the city, landing inside a bus. Pietro is placed inside an almost empty pod, Diana sitting beside his body as she looked for the two coins she always kept in handy. She finds them inside her bracelets, pulling them out to reveal two silver coins with the head of Zeus printed onto them. She reaches over and places them over Pietro's eyes. "Why the coins?" Steve asks her quietly. 

"In my culture, we put coins on the eyes of the dead so they can pay Charon - the Underworld's ferryman - so he can convey their soul along the River Styx and to the land of the dead," she explains. "Without them, their soul would remain in the mortal realm forever." Clint hands over the boy to his crying mother, who holds her son tightly, petting his blonde hair. Diana watches in longing, wanting a child of her own to hold, love, and teach them everything she knows - which was a lot. But her lifestyle isn't suited for a small living, breathing thing, and so she accepted it, but at times, late at night, she wondered if Bucky never fell off the train, would their life be like a typical American dream. 

The archer presses his hand to his stomach, pulling away to reveal blood. He had either been hit or the "plastic" skin was just failing to do its job. Liayae and her dragons fly off, ready to go home. "No, no," Clint waves off a medic. "I'm fine." He lays down on the seats to the right of Pietro's body, Steve getting up and walking away to make sure others were fine. Diana stands up and leaves the pod altogether, planning to go on a different one to protect it from any danger. You can't really protect people if you're not there. "It's been a long day," Clint says as he settles into the seats. Wanda walks toward Ultron, her hand emitting her red glow, ready to kill him.

"Wanda," the AI says breathlessly when he sees her. "If you stay here, you'll die."

"I just did," she says with tears in her eyes. "Do you know how it felt?" She worms her powers into Ultron's body, the robot grunting in pain as the battery that kept him alive was beginning to come out of his chest plate. Wanda catches it.

_"It felt like that."_


	13. 10. "WHEN THE SUN RISES."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO THIS AS YOU READ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4_Psg5mV4c

**I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE THE ENTIRE SMUT SCENE BECAUSE I'M FUCKING LAZY OK**

**BTW LISTEN TO 5SOS' NEW ALBUM YOUNGBLOOD OK BYE**

**_CHAPTER TEN;_ **

_**"HOW ARE YOU DOING?"**_  Steve asks Liayae, watching her as she released her silver hair from the braids sitting intricately at the back of her head, her deft fingers tugging at a small knot. "Alright," she replies in her accented voice, the one that Steve fell in love with a few years back. "I'm sorry about your friend." Steve says nothing, nodding to her words. He walks up behind her, bending down to capture the side of her neck with his lips, kissing the spot that made her knees weak, making her moan softly. 

"Steve. . ."

"Please, Liayae," Steve whimpers, "I haven't seen you in four years. Let me show you how much I love you before you leave again." Liayae sighs before she nods, finally giving in. She had told the team that she was going to leave for her home shortly after morning, and quietly told Diana and Natasha to take care of Steve for her, then welcomed Wanda into the team. Liayae turned around, pressing her lips to the blonde's, moaning quietly when he picks her up seamlessly and smoothly, wrapping her soft legs around his waist, feet locking behind his back. Her arms wrap around his neck, and they kiss gently, wanting to take things slow and cherish every moment they had together.

Steve brings her over to her bed, lowering her to the bed, his body following hers. The gown she wore showed Steve that she had no underwear underneath as she often slept like that back home. The whimpers that came out of the Urghal's mouth were heavenly to Steve, sort of like the voice of angels singing when they welcomed up to Heaven. Liayae pulled Steve's shirt over his head, the skin tight grey fabric getting lost somewhere in the room when she throws it elsewhere. "You know I love you, correct?" Liayae whispers into his ear. "I've never felt so much love to a single person before."

Steve knew about Liayae's life of horrors, how her brother treated her like a roach that needed to be killed yet could not, how her late husband was abusive and treated her even worse than her brother, how she had to keep moving from city to city because people kept sending assassins to kill her off. "I love you too," Steve pecks her forehead, looking at her with soft blue eyes, his hands sweeping her gown from her shoulders. He presses kisses to her collarbones, feeling her small hands rub his shoulders as her arms wrap around him. 

Her hands slide down the length of his back - which was pretty lengthy (and muscled) - to catch onto the waistband of his sweats and boxers, tugging them over his backside. Steve continues his assault of kisses, untying the knot on the nightgown, opening it to reveal her naked body below him. Liayae moves his head up to hers, left hand tugging at his hair while her right busied itself with pulling the garments off his sculpted body. 

_"Please."_

*******

Liayae looked at Steve, one hand on her knee while the other was intertwined with his big one, her violet eyes memorizing the exact shade of blue that his iris were. "Your dragons are big, Liayae," the supersoldier says, making his lover laugh breathlessly. They were just finished with the most mindblowing sex they both experienced and he had to bring up her dragons. He joins in, simply just loving the sound of her laughter. 

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" She seemed proud at the mention of her beloved children, looking down at their intertwined hands. "I think it's time we go to bed, no?" Steve glances at the clock. 2:43 a.m. He nods. "I want you to remember one thing, Steve. When the sun rises in the west -"

"And sets in the east, when the rivers run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves," Steve joins in, and they say in unison. At first, he didn't know what she was talking about, but now he knew: each time a major catastrophe happened that dangered the citizens of earth, she would be there. Always. "When my (your) womb quickens again and I (you) bear a living child.  _That's when you'll return, my sun and stars (moon of my life), and not before."_

*******

**Liayae will return in Everybody Knows. Steve returns in Virago.**


End file.
